Emma Charming
by vikingforev
Summary: The curse was never placed. Snow White and Charming banished the Evil Queen to Neverland before it could be. They raise their daughter, Emma Charming, in hopes that one day she'll be Queen. They do not, however, foresee her role as Savior nor her love for their greatest enemy.
1. Peter Pan and Neverland

**A/N: So, I decided to write some Swan Queen cause duh they're made for eachother. I wanted to switch it up though so we'll see if that's a good risk I took. Anyways, this chapter won't have any Swan Queen moments (sadly) because I'm explaining some background crap. But next chapter should. Love triangle will probably be in this fic, but let's not kid ourselves. Swan Queen all the way. Also, I need some betas so if anyone is willing contact me :) **

"Regina, we banish you. We banish you to another realm, another world wherein you are unable to destroy this one. We hope you learn from your mistakes and redeem yourself there; this is a new start my wife has generously offered you instead of the death penalty. Neverland shall be your punishment. Will you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?" she spat.

"Regina, will you accept?" Charming repeated, his blood boiling in response to her severe lack of respect and gratitude toward him, his wife, and the council.

The Evil Queen smirked, her near black eyes shimmering, "Oh, I accept, but mark my words, I shall be back. And when I do, it will be you who shall pay for your mistakes!"

_28 years later_

They had given birth to a beautiful, healthy girl 28 years ago this day. They had shown her the ways of the kingdom, and of a royal, in hopes that their little princess would reign over the land as justly as they had. They fought never to spoil her, never to leave her in the wrong hands during their trips to foreign palaces, never to let her down. Charming and Snow White adored their little girl, but lately Emma refused to follow their orders. She refused to court, to mingle with potential Kings, and they had to wonder where they had screwed up. It was law that a princess her age (actually much younger but Charming opposed the notion) be married off to a man so that her parents could step down from the thrones. But, as stubborn as they themselves, Emma would never budge.

"Emma!"

The blonde woman nearly tripped, stumbling to keep up with her two left feet, and rounded the hallway corners. She had to get out; she didn't like Hous. Hous was an idiot with a vague sense of perverted humor that only she seemed to notice. Her father had tried to set them up because of the bond between Hous' kingdom and her own, and Emma tried to like him, but everytime she gave the imbecile an excuse to be a decent human being he just reverted back to his old ways.

"EMMA!" Widening her crystal blue eyes, Emma came to an abrupt halt. Her father didn't sound too happy that she had left Hous in her room alone - not to mention after slapping him square across his face. It was unladylike, she knew, but her parents would be proud if they truly knew what had almost taken place. Hous was a bastard.

Emma let her legs carry her outside the castle walls, down the front steps, around the side gates, and past the kingdom's border. Considering the Enchanted Forest was right behind her home, she had plenty of time to disappear into its mass of trees and shrubs. The sound of guards running behind her in hundred-pound armour sent the girl into a frenzy. She darted between trees and continued in the path opposite of the castle. Emma had run away on three occasions:

The first time it was Red's fault. Red, the youthful wolf friend of her mother's who had visited in the early stages of Emma's teenhood, promised adventure and fun. She spoke of her traveling and of her companions - too many her parents noted before they rushed Emma out of the room with the quick 'adult conversation' excuse. Emma didn't want Red to leave especially if she wouldn't be tagging along. So, naturally, the young princess followed in pursuit. If Red knew of her presence, she didn't acknowledge it. Over a week it was before Snow and Charming had caught up with their friend and their daughter. By then they were too haunted to be angry at Emma. Red offered her sincerest apologies to the couple - telling them she didn't even hear or smell the girl. It was unnatural apparently for the wolf woman.

The next time it was Peter's fault. Stupid Peter Pan and his ability to ignite some sort of love deep within her. Emma never understood why every year Peter would come to her castle on her birthday to wish her the best. At first, his visits were friendly. She could take friendly visits, but later in the years they had grown too much. They developed feelings as well as hormones and body parts. Emma had fallen in love with the strange boy at only fifteen. She wanted him to stay, but he'd leave her each night of her birth after hours of lovemaking. On her eighteenth birthday, it was too much to bear. When he left, so did she, but only a few miles within the Enchanted Forest while he was in another world completely. Emma hasn't seen him since.

It was the third time that really struck her. Rumpelstiltskin had paid the kingdom a visit, eager to see the blonde princess in all her glory. He called her the 'Savior.' When her parents had asked him what he meant, the giggling imp only brushed their concern aside. ' She'll save us all from the Evil Queen.' Emma had never seen her parents more upset since that night. She grew up studying the past of their kingdom. She knew its history and how much the Evil Queen had affected it. In truth, Emma knew the Evil Queen more than she would have liked. The woman was every kid's nightmare. However, she was real. She was an honest threat and that's what made it harder to swallow. Rumpel continued to say that Emma would face her soon, would choose between good or evil, and save the lands from the Evil Queen's wrath. All pressure was on her. So, she ran. Any person would. But, a month later, she came back. She didn't want to appear weak.

Right now though, she felt weak. Emma stopped near a fallen tree, hunching over and inhaling the amount of air she had been depriving her lungs of. The princess tore at her muddy dress, finally revealing the trousers beneath. She lifted the rest of it off her lithe frame and pulled down the linen shirt she had cut out to fit snuggly beneath her bodice. Emma was grateful for having chosen flats instead of heels today - still wasn't as handy as her boots, she noted. By the sun's setting, Emma assumed it was around four in the afternoon. Straining her ears, she listened for the clinking of armour. It never reached her hearing. She sighed in relief and sat down on the log, gathering herself, unsure what to do now. If she returned, her parents would lock her away until she pleaded to marry Hous. Or any other idiot they chucked at her. But, if she prolonged the inevitable, they'd only see her as a failure of a daughter and as the 'Savior.' Despite every move she made against them, Emma had good intentions and she wanted to fulfill her destiny.

Lately the Fates must've been disappointed in her because all they seemed to do was plot another way to lower her spirits and her reputation. If she didn't know any better, they hated her. A dim thought crossed her mind: ask Rumpelstiltskin to take her under his wing. She could learn how to control the magic she harvested within her, or so the imp said so many years back, and maybe then she'd be more in control of her destiny. But the smarter girl within her knew that was a terrible idea. That's how Cora came to be; that's how the Evil Queen came to be. It would not be how she'd come to be. Emma groaned and kicked a rock, watching it fly across the small clearing behind a few trees.

"Ouch."

If her horse riding Iinstructor had been there, he would've congratulated her on her high jump. Emma flew into the air much like the rock had and stared wide-eyed at the spot the object had gone. Her voice came out much like a forced whisper, a shriek, a hoarse shout, "Who's there!"

A step, then two, and finally a person in a floor-length hood came out from behind the trees. Emma grabbed the nearest branch and broke it off with ease, displaying her finely toned muscles and the power they entailed, "Who are you? Lift your hood..."

"Jeez, nice to see you too, Emma," replied the man, raising his hands only to do as she commanded. When it fell there grew an intense silence. The man, now only a year younger than her, grinned in broad daylight, "'Member me?"

"...P-peter?"

His grin widened, "Good guess."

_Minutes later_

"So you're here on business?" Emma asked, her pitch rising. She couldn't believe it. Years after seeing him, and on the day of her birthday, and he just so happened to show up in her realm on business. Of all the lies, this had to be the worst. Emma wanted an apology. She wanted the truth. Hells, she deserved it after what he pulled so many years ago.

Peter sighed and nodded, "Yeah, Emma, I am. What more did you expect? It's been how many years now? I thought you'd take the hint."

"I guess I just thought you had the decency to tell me to my face how much I didn't mean to you. Now that you have - good to know!"

The silence crept back before they had time to reinitiate their conversation. The tension was worse. They had feelings for eachother; they still loved eachother. That much was obvious to them both. The fact was that years ago they had severed any ties between each other and now due to childish mistakes, they were suffering the absence of a friendship only a few in the worlds had been blessed with. It was a love they felt comfortable with. Emma sighed now, pushing all of her anger out the door in order to reach a compromise. She was a princess; she was not a neanderthal. The blonde gestured in the direction of her kingdom, "I ran away."

Peter tilted his head, lifting his eyebrows until the wrinkles on his forehead deepened. He wanted to hug Emma, wanted to tell her he missed her more than he let on, and overall wanted to comfort the princess, but it just wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. Peter had to give her up. He wasn't just Peter Pan; he was Baelfire. He was Neal Cassidy. He was married. "Why? What happened?"

"Hous."

"Hous?"

"Yes, Hous," Emma said yet again, putting as much distaste into the name as she could muster."My parents are getting old, Peter. I'm supposed to be taking the crown - alongside with a King. Hous is a neighboring kingdom's prince. He's vile. Almost as vile as you, but at least he's brutally honest with me."

"I'm sorry, about the situation. I know you never liked the idea of marriage. I'll have to visit your parents before I go. Next time might be too long." The truth of his statement was left to linger inside their minds. Emma couldn't imagine losing her parents to death, but they had assured her even at a young age that that was the way of things. Everything happened for a reason and it was all apart of the grand scheme of things. Emma never bought it, but lately it was nice to believe in something as comforting as that. Her parents were everlasting, and so was their love, and she would never be seperated from it. 'Even in death', Charming had told her one evening, 'we are with you and watching over you.' During her teenage years, his words made her paranoid. But now - now they were bittersweet.

"Thank you," she mumbled, suddenly aware of the blush spreading across her apple cheeks. Whether it was from his sincerity or from her thoughts, Emma couldn't tell. "So, what are you here on business for? I didn't imagine you to be the business type. Last time I saw you you were much younger and planning to stay that way. What's got you growing up?"

Peter suddenly grew very serious, "An enemy threatening Neverland. I came in search of someone that my land foretells as our hero."

"Oh? Maybe I could help? Who're you looking for?"

"They call her the Savior." Emma blanched, but Peter didn't notice. He went on, "And our enemy is the Evil Queen."


	2. Assembling The Men

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented/liked this story so far! I know it seemed Swanfire would be endgame, but no no no my dears. Swan Queen is sure to come. But - a little love triangle is fun. **

* * *

It's harder walking back in the long, stretched silence that engulfs the two adults. Peter would've tried to initiate another conversation, had not Emma completely ignored his previous attempts. She just couldn't - couldn't speak after what he had said mere moments ago. The Savior? The Evil Queen? Was Rumpel's terrible foretell of the future finally coming true? It was almost too much to bear, an unmistakable tinge of panic coursing through her tethered mind.

They arrived at the castle at half past ten, Peter scurrying up the steps to seek the Savior that had been beside him the entire time. Emma remained mute in the presence of her guards whom still sweat from their earlier chase; she didn't even acknowledge the fury on her father's face nor the fear in her mother's. She didn't have to. Peter was already kneeling before them, tipping his head downward before be addressed the aging King and Queen.

"My King, my Queen, you may not...recognize me, but I, like your daughter, have grown. Although, my land forbids it-

"Peter, we've told you - call us by our names not our titles," Snow spares him, watching as her husband lends the younger man his hand to stand as equals. Emma never questioned her parents' kindness. She never questioned their love. The Charmings were a warm bunch. They were charming. However, right in all the choices they made was another ordeal.

"So you do recognize me?"

Charming waves away his question with a grin, "How could we not? Your stink gives you away, my boy."

And just like that they've forgotten Emma's little slip up with Hous, because Peter is a charming boy, and Emma's 'lucky he has her back.' Because although David and Snow would be quite hesitant to let her marry him, Peter is as close as a son-in-law could get. They venture into one of the many study rooms, prepared to elaborate on Peter's visit and what it entails over a few glasses of wine, but it's not what the guest had planned apparently. It's his quick blurt that sends her parents into a familiar frenzy.

"Neverland needs the Savior. The Evil Queen is a threat once more!"

And her parents actually freeze. They know what has come because years ago Rumpel had told them. It's only natural that their gazes fall onto their daughter, but they hide it as quick as they can to save her from another breakdown. Instead, Charming slams his fist on the table and grips the hilt of his sword. Emma knows it's a means of calming his nerves and making the man feel more in control - more safe. She herself feels safer when her dagger is in her hands.

"How?" Snow wonders aloud, speaking the question David had meant to voice in all his spur of emotions.

"She has an army. It came from nowhere and everywhere at once. We'd watched her over the years, but my men saw nothing. Not until they were forced to leave. Not until half our army had bled in the fields already."

Charming takes back his control and asks of Peter - who Emma has never seen worried until now, "How many?"

"Thousands. Their armour untouchable. I've...acquired a few weapons from another land I've been in, but even guns cannot pierce their shields. It must be magic."

"Guns?" Emma inquires, pushing her voice through the clamour of worries. She's not thinking - not wanting to - pretending to only be interested in material things such as the weapons Peter has come into obtaining. She's overall more curious about the land he's been in, since Neverland had been described to her plenty times before. It's green and full of magic just like her own homeland. It's not this new place in which Peter had grown into a man with stranger seeming clothes. It's a land with new adventures and sights beyond ones offered at the moment.

"Emma," David warns, turning back his attention to the real crisis, "How many men do you have now, Peter?

"A thousand or more. Can't say until we know if Tiger Lily will spare some warriors. She's lost so many...I can't blame her."

"And you think...this 'Savior'...is the way to go?" Snow mumbles.

Peter nods with all his might, intent on his sole purpose, which sends shivers down Emma's spine. Snow and Charming peek once more toward Emma before nodding with knowing there's no way out, but the only way out. Best not beat around the bush. Emma doesn't listen anymore.

She races out of the room, finds a wall bare of accessories, and falls down. She slides down until the ground is the only thing keeping her up, keeping her from falling further into the earth. It's a heavy burden to have, and the one quest she doesn't want to take.

"I wish it wasn't you too."

"I doubt that. You always liked screwing me over," Emma sarcastically bites, in no mood to talk but thankful for Peter's casual way of admitting his presence - his casual way of stating her destiny .

"I liked one way of screwing you. And definitely not that way."

Her eyes instinctively search for her parents, but they are nowhere to be found. She glowers at Peter who shrugs his shoulders playfully. They return to their thoughts if only for a moment before Peter sighs, "We leave in the morning. Pack. Pack good, 'cause it's warm there. It's much warmer than here, and those choking dresses won't do you any good. But then again it's not like you ever cared for them anyway."

"Yeah I s' pose this is my way out. How wonderful."

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I am." And he leaves before she has the chance to cry. It's the same way he left the first time.

_Next Morning

Emma woke up to the sound of Red's laughter bouncing off the walls of the castle. She woke up the curious howl that Peter emits in friendly response to the wolf woman. She held her eyes closed for awhile, just listening and hoping yesterday was a dream, and that today Red was here to celebrate her day of birth a little late. It's not true, she knows.

She finds everyone in the dining room eating breakfast. Her parents are listening to Red share her tales of adventure - Snow leaning in just a tad more, a gleam to her eye. Emma understands that her mother once was as much as a runaway as herself, and that was why Snow forgave her so easily when she took off into the forest. Peter whispers to a maid that Red's tales are false, loud enough for Red to huff and prove him wrong. She lists people he can ask - though he never will if they don't make it out of Neverland. Emma frowns at the thought.

"Morning Emma!" Red shouts over the bustling conversations, hopping up to give Emma a tight embrace. Emma regards the smell of dirt and rainwater in Red's hair - a usually unpleasant smell, but a very comfortable one the wolf woman wears proud. Emma smiles and hugs her back before pulling away, scanning her parents' friend and noting the scar on her neck.

"Your neck-"

"Just a battle wound. Turns out wolves don't get along with gryphons well."

"I've only seen them in books... I wouldn't know."

Red smiles more sympathetically at the blonde, running the back of her knuckles across Emma's cheek. She's sweet and full of promise, and it's why Emma admires her so much. Red hesitates before breaking away and facing the table again, staying beside Emma to support the brave girl, "I will protect her, Charming...Snow. With my life."

Suddenly, it's no longer a normal breakfast. It's a trade off of sorts. It's a signed deal; it's terrifying. Emma won't resist. She wants to, but this had long been settled before today. And, besides, she needs someone as strong and fast as the wolf woman. She isn't the savior. She isn't. Red would make a better Savior than herself. She'd be invincible - a leader against the army. She'd be able to kill like she'd done times before for the sake of good. Sometimes, for the sake of her wolf side.

"Emma?"

Charming's voice brings her back to focus. Everyone stares at her, hoping she'd act, march forward and wear her fate proudly, but they're al wrong, so she only hums to let them know she's not completely gone. Not yet.

"Eat. We've had the cooks make your favorite." They did. It's a classic country man breakfast complete with eggs, bread, potatoes, bacon, and orange juice. She delights in the simple flavors, refusing to add anything else the cooks had prepared for the others. Perhaps it'd be her last meal, and she wouldn't let it go to waste. Once Emma was done, she realizes what she'd been seeing over the last few moons. The townspeople had their troubles ahead, unless the royals would do something about it.

"The bread maker's son is deaf...Last week he didn't hear an oncoming carriage and his leg was taken. The bread maker doesn't ask for money or help, but he needs it. His wife isn't here any longer and it's just him raising a leg-less son. Give him a house maiden on my behalf."

Snow and Charming nod, too afraid that their wiser daughter had spoken instead of the teen they'd but seen since now. Red and Peter equally surprised by the sudden change of tone. "And one of the wells caved in the other day, but I saw a nearby waterspot to dig into. We should open it up soon. It's much closer, so our people don't have to cross into the forest.

"Miss Mauv is the old lady down south of town. Everyone says she's a wicked witch, and no one goes to visit her. She comes out everyday to water her plants, and they always die...so I replace them before she notices. You can buy the same plants at Willy's flower shop. He's a nice old man with a green thumb. I think they'd get along if they knew each other..."

Emma stares down at her empty plate and fails to care about her surroundings. She feels like her life has been directed all this time to this very moment, and there was no stopping it, but whatever fate wants to throw her way she'll fight. So, Emma stands without another word, and heads off to go grab her things.

_30 minutes later_

They say their goodbyes. It's tough and it's noisy, and it's mostly Snow. Her father gives her a hug, smoothing her hair with his hand like he did when she hurt herself at a young age. He's crying silently, but he turns away before anyone else but her can see. She's his little girl after all. Snow gives her a thousand more pecks on the forehead and cheeks before Red has to seperate them - only to endure the same treatment.

The road to the portal wasn't particularly fun, nor as scary as she'd imagined. Just a dirt road that led to another word entirely.

"My men should be stationed on the other side, but just in case - be prepared."

"I don't think walking through as a wolf will be welcome," Red jokes, laying a possessive arm around Emma's shoulders when Peter lingers his eyes on Emma far too long.

Emma plucks at the hem of her pants, noticing the emblem had near faded off by now from her multiple use of them during riding lessons. "I got my dagger handy." And she does, in the case hooked onto her leather belt. With her straw colored shirt tucked into her pants, and her black riding boots buckled up to the top of her calves, Emma feels as much as a man as ever - a soldier at that. The only thing seperating her from feeling utmost masculine is the fact that her long, blonde locks are down and fluttered about her back.

When they get to the portal, Emma suspects a massive void of darkness, but is surprised by a purplish blue smoke circle that rests just above ground. Peter doesn't need to tell them twice, only nods briefly before disappearing behind the circle of magic. Red gestures forward, staying behind in case somehow the Queen's men had made it here. Emma smiles at her companion, turns toward the portal, clutches her one bag of clothes, then steps through as well.

And it feels like power. She feels every piece of her fueled by something more, taken apart and rearranged, and at the end of it all, she feels something very sharp press into her chest. Her eyes open and widen on their own - staring at the dark soldier in front of her, because he is definitely not Peter's man.

Red comes through and the other soldiers trap her in their arms, but she's stronger so they reason to knock her out quickly. They do, but not before Emma notices Peter held tight in another soldier's grasp - a trail of blood escaping the cut on his forehead. He looks her way and winces, fighting more against the grasp to get to her. But, then everything stops. Peter stops. The soldiers stop. Even the wind and the sun and the ground beneath her feet stop.

Because, a foot clad in black snakes its way from a dark carriage entry, then another, and finally a woman steps out into the clearing. And Emma knows it's her - the Evil Queen - and she inhales sharply, because this enemy of a woman is staring straight at her..._and she is gorgeous. _


	3. A Beautiful Evil

**A/N: Alright ya'll. I'm really trying with this one - to finish and not keep fans disappointed. Honestly, it takes such effort to put words down on paper while it's easier to simply imagine these things happening. But, I'm trying. I thank you all so much for commenting. Comments keep me motivated so if you're reading, drop one by! Anyways, we FINALLY get to see some Regina/Emma interaction. Woot woot! **

* * *

Emma understands, really...she does. She's not as strong as a cyclops, or as clever as an imp. She's not as fast as a shapeshifter, or as beautiful as a siren. She's plain and clumsy, naive and weak. She's human. She understands, because she's been one since birth.

It's only fitting that her average life end here in the grasp of shadow knight, never to see the foretold destiny that had been thrust upon her at such a young age. She embraces certainty rather the impossible, after all.

Peter keeps shouting from somewhere in the back of her mind, worried, frantic in his endeavor to reach her. She doesn't care much. She's too distracted by her thoughts, and by the woman approaching her with a sly grin. Emma tightens every muscle in her body out of habit when in the face of danger - this woman is all danger. The woman only grins wider, her apple red lips shimmering under the sunlight scattering through the tiny leaves from above.

Now that Emma has time to think, she does. She sees and she contemplates. All around them is a forest so unlike the one she had come to know growing up. She knew forests with big, wide oaks and plenty of space in between for paths. She knew forests dull and green, except for the occasional traveler and his or her apparel. Here? Here in Neverland it's colorful. It's full of life, and full of creatures. Emma is in awe if only for a second. Afterward, her attention snaps back to Her Majesty - _to the Evil Queen. _And again she's reminded of her vulnerability while in the arms of a shadow who serves the enemy.

"Now, what has Pan dragged in this time?" The Evil Queen whispers into Emma's ear, as if they were familiar. As if Peter were in on it. Emma daringly risks a glance toward Peter who's given up on struggling by now. A hand snatches her jaw and forces her eyes to lock onto deep, reddish-brown ones. Total opposites. They were total opposites - the Evil Queen and herself. Where Emma was awkward, this woman was elegant. Where Emma lacked confidence, this woman seeped it. Emma's eyes tore away from the dark gaze and whimpered when the shadow knight tightened his hold on her bruised arms. She grit her teeth to stop. She would remain strong.

"She's no one," Peter calls out, becoming the Evil Queen's focus once more. "Please, she's only a mere servant girl come to aid. Aren't you, Emma..Swan?"

"Swan? A bastard's name. No father?" The Evil Queen muses.

Emma bites her tongue knowing this was the only way to avoid defeat, "No."

"No what, dear?"

"No father."

The Evil Queen smirks, raises her hand, and traces Emma's jaw with her fingertips, "Mm, smart... Such a sad sight. A pretty young girl like you stuck serving and never being served upon. I can change that though. Do you know who the Savior is, Miss Swan?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma notices Peter tense. She wants to roll her eyes, yell at him, tell him something like 'C'mon, I'm not that stupid.' Instead, the blonde shakes her head twice, "Peter didn't tell me. No one did. I came here to serve. That's it."

A curious expression crosses the Evil Queen's face before she drops her hand back to her side, "And serve you shall. Knights - bring the prisoners with you. We can use them as bait."

The shadow knights surge forward, marching on cue, only a few left behind to help the Evil Queen into her carriage then drive it. Emma's shadow knight stays close to the carriage, and handles her in such a way she feels like every bone in her arms up to her shoulders must be broken. It takes all of her will not to cry out in pain, or to struggle again against the grip. They walk onward for what seems like hours, over grounds unfamiliar to the blonde princess, struggling through the underbrush and the dangling vines, but never stopping unless the Evil Queen demanded so. She never did; she was quite comfortable from sitting in her carriage although it rocked now and then.

Red finally woke from her unconsciousness two miles before they reach their destination. She didn't fight so much now, fully aware of the situation and of the enemy's advantage.

Emma stops to skim the castle when they enter the gates. She admits it's an upgrade from the one the Evil Queen ran back in the Enchanted Forest. This castle stretches far and wide, with vine-wrapped bridges in between to connect the larger and smaller towers, with walls covered in vibrant leaves, and lights seemingly bursting from within. Emma likes it. She imagines herself living in the castle with a wonderful husband, dancing in the ballroom to a song they only share. However, the shadow knight which has been still since her stop begins anew - marching onward as always. They arrive at the front doors of the keep; the shadow knights check with the Evil Queen first before opening the doors and leading the prisoners to the dungeon.

"Wait."

The shadow knights pause at once, turning to their Majesty in question.

"Leave her," the Evil Queen says while pointing to Emma. "I'd like to have a chat with our little Swan."

Peter hisses through his teeth, "Leave her be, Regina. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does," the Evil Queen - no, _Regina - _hums. "She's come to aid, to serve, and we can't let her be disappointed. She'll simply be serving me instead of your fabled Savior. Wouldn't you enjoy that, Miss Swan? Answer very carefully because when I'm angry, my knights are as well, and currently they determine your friends' fate."_  
_

Emma forces the words out, each one more painful than the last, "I'd enjoy serving you."

"Good. Take Miss Swan up to her room and when you're done changing out of those horrid clothes, you'll join me for dinner, Miss Swan."

And just like that, Emma is seperated from the only two friends she has in this land. Her shadow knight carries her to a western hall's room where she dresses into the clothing set on the bed while her shadow knight stays outside the door. They're nice clothing, smooth on the skin and durable for work of any kind: a dress, a chemise, a pair of socks, and a cloak. Emma would rather wear her clothes than these girly things, but she appreciates the fact she does not have anything itchy or dirty. She pretends then after to still be getting dressed while she searches for any other exit in the room. The windows seem like a good option; the vines running down the walls of the castle might sustain her weight long enough until she reached the ground. But, Emma knew she would be clueless from no friends, no help, she'd likely poison herself on some berry plant or trip on a root and land in a

sinkhole. Who knew.

Besides, there was Peter and Red she had to worry about.

Emma opens the door to find a very impatient shadow knight. She catches the irritable tapping of his foot and wonders how souless the knights really are. Before she can ask, she's being carried back to the Evil Queen, sat perrectly on a high-back chair, in the dining room of the castle. Food of every kind lies in front of Emma's eyes and Emma has to refrain herself from salivating on the shadow knight's arm.

"Hungry, Miss Swan?" Again, that rich velvety voice captures Emma's utmost attention, completely erasing any other thought besides '_She's gorgeous, she's evil._' Emma wonders how that's even possible.

"No."

A smirk, "Your body seems to disagree."

Well, she never was any good at lying.

"Sit, eat. I can't have my servants starving."

"Where are the other servants?" Emma inquires, curious. She'd seen plenty of shadow knights, but no servants. No women, actually.

Regina drums her fingernails on the wooden table for a moment, "They never leave their work station, Miss Swan. Never. And if they do, my knights see to them."

"You kill them for coming outside of the kitchen?!"

The Evil Queen corrects Emma calmly, "My knights do. I believe I just said that, my dear."

"You're insane."

At this, both of them started. Emma widened her eyes in fear that she had crossed the line while Regina rose her plucked eyebrow in surprise. They were quiet for a good two minutes, staring at one another from across the table. Emma wants to mend her words somehow - she needs to stay alive to save her friends and everyone else for that matter - but, Regina beats her to it.

"You're a very opinionated servant, Miss Swan. I'm sure it's not done you any good in the past, so I advise you to bite your tongue from now on. I won't be as merciful again. Do you cook?"

Emma shakes her head.

"Clean?"

Again, she answers no.

"What is it that you do, then?"

Emma thinks long and hard, "I manage errands. I help the women get prepared for events, for the day and eve. Things like that." That was all she knew how to do.

It's clear even from afar the struggle on Regina's face. She tries to hide it, and to anyone else might have succeeded, but Emma has always had a knack for these matters. She sees things most do not. She notices lies and hopes, struggles and all by looking into that person's eyes, or onto their face.

"Sounds like you're more of a Handmaiden than a servant."

"I suppose-"

"You'll be mine," Regina interrupts, serious and yet, strangely hesitant.

The vagueness of that statement strikes Emma deep inside the very essense of her core, but she nods anyway, choosing to ignore the feeling, more focused on her friends and family, and on the beautiful woman before her, "All right."


End file.
